


By Your Side

by secondstar



Series: nowhere to go but everywhere [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Fucking, Future Fic, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home for the weekend to find Derek ready for him, complete with a dinner under the stars with twinkling lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.   
> I hadn't written actual sex in months, I mean MONTHS. So here have some. 
> 
> :)

In the middle of doing a load of laundry, Derek made dinner. Homemade fried chicken, on the stovetop, with broccoli, and a ceasar salad. It was past sundown, on a Friday night in late September. Their NYC apartment had a balcony big enough for a small table and chairs, so he set it. Stiles had put twinkle lights up the Christmas prior, so Derek turned them on, giving their balcony a little hint of ambiance. It had been, after all, days since they’d seen each other. 

With Stiles back at school, Cornell, completing his Masters in Anthropology, he spent the weekdays in Ithaca, coming into the city for the weekends. It also meant that when Derek went on trips, Stiles couldn’t accompany him. After years of constantly being by each other’s sides, he felt the distance with each morning he woke up alone without Stiles warming the bed next to him. 

Derek switched over the laundry, their sheets, when he heard the door to their apartment open. Stiles’ heartbeat could be heard, along with his scent filling the air. Derek grinned to himself as he set the timer on the dryer, listening to Stiles shuffle around the apartment, dropping his messenger bag and duffel onto the hardwood floor, then making his way into the kitchen to peak at what was cooking. 

“In here,” Derek called out eventually, where he was hidden in a little nook where the washer and dryer were. Stiles appeared within moments, practically jumping onto Derek’s back as he buried his face against Derek’s neck, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Derek held onto Stiles’ legs, keeping him up as he laughed. 

“How was traffic?” 

“Fucking awful,” Stiles muttered, kissing Derek’s ear. Derek wanted nothing more than to ram Stiles against the dryer and fuck him then and there, but he’d made dinner and the sheets weren’t dry yet. Stiles wasn’t keen on fucking in places that weren’t beds. “Whose idea was it to go to school so far away?” 

“Yours,” Derek teased as he set Stiles down on the dryer then turned his body so that they were face to face, his hands on Stiles’ thighs where they were spread apart so that Derek fit perfectly between them. “It was your idea.” Stiles fumbled with Derek’s shirt, lifting it enough that he could place his hands on Derek’s bare skin. 

“Fuck me,” Stiles said, undoing Derek’s belt, a hand slipping into Derek’s back pocket. Derek grunted, kissing Stiles on the lips. The kiss was heady, desperate, as it always was when they were separated for so long. Stiles moved his body, pressing against Derek as he moaned. Derek was about to give in, give him what he wanted, when the timer went off. 

“Dinner first,” Derek chided, nipping on Stiles’ bottom lip before backing away. Stiles groaned, hopping down from the dryer, adjusting himself as he followed behind Derek. 

They had wine with dinner, a red from Italy that Derek brought back the last time he’d been. It was one of his favorites. Stiles smirked at him as he poured it for Stiles, filling his glass halfway. 

“What’s the special occasion?” Stiles asked as he smelled the wine, moving it around in his glass before taking a sip. 

“You are,” Derek said, which made Stiles’ grin widen even further. Stiles knew how much Derek missed him when he was away at school, but that didn’t stop him from fishing that information from Derek whenever he could.

“I leave for Brussels on Monday,” Derek said conversationally while they ate dinner out on the balcony, the city below them noisy. Stiles sat back with his wine glass, looking out around the Meat Packing District where they lived. 

“For how long again?” Stiles asked him. 

“I won’t be home until the following Tuesday because I’m going to Prague as well,” Derek said, sighing as he ran a hand over his face.

“I don’t want to be here without you,” Stiles said, finishing his glass. “I won’t come home while you’re gone.” 

“Please come home,” Derek pleaded, though his voice didn’t make it sound like he was. “I want to smell you here when I get back.” Stiles gave him a small smile, then nodded his head. 

“Okay,” Stiles said. “For you, I will.” 

“You’re a little shit,” Derek said as he leaned forward, pouring Stiles more wine. They finished the bottle off, with Stiles’ cheeks red and lips wet from it. They left the dishes in the sink. 

Stiles tasted of wine, his skin hot beneath the palms of Derek’s hands as he pressed him against the mattress. They made the bed together, the sheets warm as he stripped Stiles bare, mouthing at his skin with each discarded piece of clothing. Derek’s teeth raked across Stiles’ stomach, his legs falling open as Derek marked his skin, sucking and lapping at it before taking Stiles’ cock into his mouth. Stiles’ back arched as he moaned, his fingers digging into Derek’s hair as his toes curled. Derek closed his eyes, breathing in Stiles’ scent as he swallowed him down, hitting the back of his own throat with Stiles’ length. Stiles fucked up into Derek’s mouth, his hips rutting against him as Derek teased at Stiles’ ass with a finger, brushing over it with his thumb. 

“Yes, fuck,” Stiles said, riding back on Derek’s finger. He told himself that he had time, that they had the entire weekend ahead of them, but he was impatient. He wanted to taste him, to be inside of him. Derek manhandled Stiles onto his stomach, his legs spread, his ass in the air as he pressed his cheek against the mattress, waiting as Derek spread his cheeks with his hands, licking from his balls to the cleft of his ass, over and over as Stiles panted beneath his touch. 

Stiles let out breathy sighs, whines as Derek lapped at his entrance, taking his time opening him up with a shallow thrust of his tongue, adding a finger before pulling away only to replace it with his mouth once more. He rubbed his stubble across Stiles’ sensitive skin, making him squirm as his cheeks reddened. Derek grabbed Stiles’ ass, holding it in his hands as he looked down at him. Stiles’ hands were tucked beneath him, his eyes closed and mouth hanging open as Derek dragged his cock over the cleft of Stiles’ ass. Derek pushed Stiles’ cheeks together, sliding his cock between them, teasing him further. 

“Please,” Stiles said, “fuck me.” 

“I want you to,” Derek said as he bent over, mouthing at Stiles’ back, kissing his shoulder blade as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ middle, pressing his chest against Stiles’ back, mounting him, his cock pressing against Stiles’ balls as he moved his hips. Stiles moaned, pressing back against him. 

“Okay,” Stiles said, panting as he laced his fingers with Derek’s. “I can do that, let me just--” 

Stiles reached for the lube and a condom with shaky hands, he was already covered in a sheen of sweat, and as he got up on his knees, a finger disappearing into himself, Derek stroked his own cock as he watched. Stiles pushed in a second, his lip catching on his teeth as his head hung back, eyes trained on Derek’s as he fucked himself with his own fingers. When he was ready, Derek laid back on the bed, his head propped up by pillows as Stiles rolled the condom on him, jacking him a few times before straddling him. 

Stiles kissed him, open mouthed and filthy as he sunk down onto him, moving his hips, slowly at first, filling himself until he was ready for more. Derek held onto Stiles’ ass, his hands sliding down to Stiles’ thighs as he situated himself, his knees tucked up against Derek’s side as he sat up, his hands on Derek’s chest as he rode him, his hips rocking rhythmically as the headboard hit the wall. Stiles’ fingers dug into Derek’s chest, brushing across the hair there as the pace quickened and Stiles’ moans echoed off the walls of their room. Derek, too, let out a cacophony of noises as he let Stiles fuck himself on him. 

He tweaked a nipple, his hands roaming Stiles’ body until a hand wrapped around Stiles’ cock, stroking him, messing up Stiles’ movements as he tried to fuck up into Derek’s wrist while still fucking himself on Derek’s cock, his mouth open and pleading for release. 

“Fuck,” Stiles said, his stomach clenching as Derek quickened his strokes. Stiles stilled as he came, his body shaking as he sat down on Derek’s cock while his own climax spilled onto Derek’s stomach. Stiles had barely caught his breath when Derek gripped Stiles’ hips, then began pistoning his hips upwards, fucking him, hard. Stiles bounced on top of him, grabbing onto Derek’s hands for leverage as his head flung backwards. 

“Fuck, fuck me, fuck--”

“Come on,” Derek gasped, lifting Stiles and himself off the bed as he came before they fell back onto the mattress, Stiles leaning over in order to kiss Derek, his hips slowly moving back and forth until Derek couldn’t handle it any longer, completely spent as he pulled out of him. 

Stiles rolled over onto his back, spreading out across the bed as Derek made his way into the bathroom, cleaning himself off, but not without smiling to himself in the mirror first. 

“Come back,” Stiles said, elongating the word ‘back’ so it sounded like he was whining. Derek rolled his eyes in faux exasperation as he tossed the washcloth into the hamper. Stiles had rolled over, his legs starfished out across the bed with his head buried in Derek’s pillow, his ass red from stubble burn. 

“Round two?” Derek asked, running his hand down Stiles’ back. Stiles grunted, turning towards him, putting a leg over Derek’s. 

“Yes, definitely,” Stiles said with a grin before kissing him. “A weekend in bed before Brussels.” 

“We’ll order in,” Derek said, bringing Stiles closer, deepening the kiss. 

“Answer the door naked,” Stiles murmured, his lips still pressed against Derek’s. 

“Of course,” Derek answered.


End file.
